It Ends in Blood
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: His thirst for blood is unparalleled and the Teen Titans have caught his attention. What fresh hell will they come to know at his hands? BB and Rae.
1. First Blood

I got to thinking about Out of this World and decided to write a piece from the opposing point of view.

Anyway, there are only two things to say: I do not own the Teen Tians and...Bring Your Daughter...to the Slaughter. Muahahahahahaha!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" A blood curdling scream was cut short in the city of Palermo as the moon hung in the sky. It was an ordinary night. One that did not betray the carnage that now littered one of the many streets. A scraping could be heard as the assailant crouched over his latest kill and proceeded to fashion a blade out of the right tibia.

The corpse was that of a young lady no more than 25. And she was quite beautiful, if you ignored her head laying six feet from the body and staring up at the sky with a face frozen in terror.

The figure could be heard muttering to himself. "They always make so much noise." He shrugged. "Oh well. At least my reputation has kept everyone in doors. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to have my meal in peace."

And here he reached into the ribcage and plucked the heart out and as he bit into it a growl that echoed from the throat sounded softly. It would be adorable coming from a kitten, but coming from him it only succeeded in producing unholy chills that ran up and down the spine.

Finishing the last bite he rose from his feet to be greeted with a stray newspaper caught in the wind. "Young group of heroes defeats ancient Legend!" It cried out in bold letters.

He smiled. It had been a while since he had faced a challenge. Perhaps these heroes would prove to be fun. After all this city had so little left to offer and fresh meat was always welcome.

"It would appear that a vacation is in order." The figure smiled as he soared into the sky and headed for the home of those heroes...Jump City, California.

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor!

It seems that this story is getting quite a few responses considering how fresh it is. So for those who have been benevolent enough to review here is the next chapter of It Ends in Blood.

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor!

The sun rose as it had for all eternity before that day in Jump City, but it did not bring warmth and cheer...

"No..." This was the less than eloquent gasp that escaped the lips of the Boy Wonder as he gazed upon what was most assuredly the most gruesome display to ever appear in Jump City.

Bodies. Six bodies with the heads missing and a piece of steel rhebarb skewering them through their sides so they were stuck together like some sort of demented friendship bracelet.

Beast Boy had long since turned and puked his morning tofu breakfast onto the pavement and Starfire was currently sobbing into Robin's chest.

Cyborg and Raven were surprisingly contained, although you could tell that this disturbed them no less. And it was Raven who first broke the silence.

"We should call the morgue so they can identify the bodies. There's nothing we can do."

Robin hated that she was right, but nonetheless these people were beyond he point of no return and they needed to be given what little respect they could.

"Robin." The chief of police came up to him looking grim, but reserved. This wasn't the first murder he had seen, but it was no less gruesome. "Aside from the bodies being decapitated there is one thing that stands out."

"What's that?"

"They are missing vital organs. Like this one here." And he pointed to the body of a women in her early thirties. "She's missing her liver. The next one is missing her right kidney. And on it goes. I'm telling you I've never seen anything like this."

Robin's eyes narrowed at the gaping wounds in the bodies an noticed something else. "Chief. Are those...bite marks?" The police chief nodded somberly and Robin proceeded to rake his hand through his hair in an attempt to make sense of this abominable act. But as with many things there is no making sense of it.

"Thanks Chief. We'll be in touch."

Robin turned to the rest of the team who by now had recovered enough to walk stiffly back to the T-Car. However, Raven paused. There was a malevolent presence nearby.

She whipped around with her hands glowing black to find...nothing. Only the street and its shops before the masses began to surge throughout the city.

Dismissing it as nervousness Raven turned and joined the others in the T-Car. While a figure watched from the rooftop of a nearby building with blood dripping down it's chin and the grin of a predator that had found it's prey at long last.


	3. See no Evil

I am most pleased to see that there are those who have thought of this story so highly. So as to not keep you waiting any longer, here is the third chapter. And as a further assurance you should know that this is where things finally get going.

See no Evil

Raven knew that something was greatly amiss and her dreams reflected that. She was currently walking in a forest under a blood red sun. Although unusual, the sun was not the most striking feature, rather it was that instead of leaves the trees bore heads. And the trees themselves were white. You may think that this was a point of cheer in an otherwise abysmal scene, but you would be quite wrong. The only reason the trees were white is because they were composed of cremated bones.

Then there was the ground. At first glance it looked like regular soil, but the smell of charred flesh dispensed with that assumption quite quickly.

Raven continued to walk without so much as a twitch. She had seen the depths of Hell after all. This looked like a place Trigon would enjoy walking through on a leisurely stroll.

"Raven..." An eerie voice carried on the wind and Raven tensed. Ready for whatever came next she stopped and listened, so naturally she went into battle mode when someone gently tapped her left shoulder.

Raven gripped the person behind her in her power and turned to see something that was rather bemusing. It was a figure in a black cloak with glowing red eyes. Everything else was hidden underneath the hood, but even so she could sense great evil in him and instantly her eyes flared as she shoved him roughly against one of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" Raven was certain that this had been the figure that had been watching them after the slaughter they witnessed yesterday and she was going to grill him until he was like Cyborg's steaks...well done.

The figure started to chuckle low and soft...and then burst out into body convulsing laughter. "What am I doing here? This is my home away from home. The only reason you are here is because I invited you in order to deliver a message."

"What?" Raven was in no mood for games. This...creature had murdered five innocent civilians in cold blood and he deserved a fate worse than death. One that Raven would provide with or without Robin's approval.

The figures eyes glinted as he spoke, "You have faced many foes in the past, but they have failed miserably to achieve their objectives. I have come to kill and I will succeed. But not without some amusement beforehand."

"You won't live to see another day! Azerath Metrion Zi-" Raven was interrupted as the figure broke free of her magic and pinned her to another tree in his own crimson aura. Walking steadily towards her he spoke the last of his words in a low and foreboding tone.

"Tell the other Titans what you have seen. Prepare them for the coming battle. I will spare no one."

The figure released her and began to walk away. Raven could only glare with hatred at his retreating form. But there was still more to say.

"You will find a present from me when you return. Be sure to tell me how you like it when we meet in person."

Raven shot up in bed like she had just been struck by lightning and sat panting heavily before collapsing back on the bed with her eyes closed. She comforted herself with the knowledge that it was just a dream and had a moment of blissful silence before something dripped onto her face.

Raven's eyes opened slowly and her breath caught in her throat. Three heads were suspended above her bed, but what was worse was what had been done to them.

The first had its eyes gouged out and was still dripping fluid from the end of the retinal nerve. The second had its ears cut off at the skull. And the third...had the mouth wired shut with rusted steel.

And for the second time in her life Raven screamed in terror.

**Thank you to ahilty for the inspiration behind the heads. I loved using that idea:) For the fourth chapter the Titans will finally have some face time with the killer. What surprises await our heroes? You'll have to read to find out of course. :)**


	4. Play for Blood

**I obviously do not own the Teen Titans. Things would be different if I did.**

**It warms my heart to see that this story has received so much attention. And in order to satisfy the hunger that is gnawing away at your minds I now present to you PLAY FOR BLOOD.**

Raven's scream pierced Beast Boys dreams and he shot out of his room like a bullet. Never slowing or stopping he arrived at Raven's door and knocked lightly, but firmly on her door.

No sooner had he finished the door opened and what he saw shook him to his very foundation. It was Raven...scared out of her mind.

Now there were two things that Beast Boy knew for sure. The first being that Raven would not hesitate to catapult him through a window or wall and second, that Raven although frightened would not show it on her face...at least not for long.

But now her face was a mask of terror and all Beast Boy could see was the desire to curl into a ball and never emerge again. But that was nowhere near as surprising as what happened next.

Raven shoved her arms through the gaps between Beast Boy's torso and his arms and buried her head in his chest as she shuddered and tried desperately to erase the image of those three heads dangling above her bead like a deranged mobile. Easier said than done.

At this point in time Beast Boy was still in shock, but remembering what happened last time he gently circled his left arm around her waist and the right around her shoulders as he lay his chin on top of her head and rotated his left hand in lazy circles until Raven finally found her voice and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Beast Boy...He's here." She could sense his confusion so she continued onward. "He told me to get everyone ready for the upcoming battle. He's strong...and we need to be ready for anything."

"Who Raven? Who's coming?" The answer was swift, "The one who left the bodies hanging from the wall."

Beast Boy managed to suppress the shudder that threatened to take hold and instead nodded in understanding and whispered into her ear, "We will be ready for him Raven, but right now we need to rest. We can start fresh in the morning okay?"

Raven nodded, but made no move to release him. So he spoke again in a lighter tone, "How about we watch a movie or something? It should help to take your mind off this creep so you can sleep better."

Raven nodded quickly and proceeded to loosen her hold on Beast Boy, but she kept a firm grip on his hand until they reached the common room and she sat on the couch while Beast Boy grabbed a DVD and popped it into the player. Then Beast Boy walked back to the couch with the remote in hand and cued up the television.

He was kind enough to skip over the ads and get right to the movie which opened to a shot of an archaic form of video game baseball that made her doubt the wisdom of letting Beast Boy choose the movie. But still she kept her peace since he was kind enough to keep her company and comfort her in a way that did not demean her.

It wasn't until a grandfather read the title of the book that he was holding that she realized she was watching The Princess Bride. And so her thoughts of derision faded gently into nothing as she watched Buttercup and Wesley's interactions until she asked him to fetch her a pitcher and he responded the famous phrase "As you wish."

**(In Nevermore)**

Happy was bouncing around more than usual with a grin that threatened to break her face. "He likes us! He really likes us!"

Even Knowledge was giving pause. _Is he trying to tell us something or is it merely a coincidence?_

The most notable of the emotions however was one wearing a violet cloak that was laying on her back and sighing blissfully. All in all it was apparent that those three words had left a far greater impact than Beast Boy could imagine. But that was only slightly apparent on the outside...

**(Back with Beast Boy)**

Raven had been staring into space for some time now and this did not go unnoticed by the resident changeling as he stared into her dark amethyst eyes and felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into her soul.

"Raven?" A whisper. Just as with trying to calm a dangerous predator.

Immediately she shook herself out of her stupor and looked him straight in his eyes. _'His eyes'_. That was all that went through her mind as she felt herself being tugged, no...yanked forcefully towards him. Beast Boy noticed her advance and the gradual closing of her lids before responding in kind.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Only to be interrupted by the alarm.

Raven and Beast Boy jumped back from each other with blushes that rivaled a ruby's shine. But there was no time to mutter apologies because the next words were those of the leader shouting out over the intercom, "Titans! Trouble!"

And so it was that five teenagers rushed off into the night to face the source of the disturbance. And to face something that should not be.

**(Time break)**

"It won't be long now. Only a few more minutes and the Titans will be present and accounted for."

"Looks like you need to reset your watch, because the Titans are ready to teach you a lesson!"

I turned to face the cities saviors and giggled derisively. "That is the funniest thing I have heard since I was reborn."

The brightly colored one looked pissed and shouted, "Titans-!"

"Stop!" Oddly enough that is exactly what the Titans did. Although you could tell that they were still ready to fight.

"I have a question for the dark one." All eyes shifted to Raven who remained looking straight ahead with her hands aglow.

"What did you think of my gift? Please be honest."

"You disgust me." I shrugged my shoulders in resignation. After all, there were other matters to attend to.

I began to speak soft and low, "Although this is against my wishes my master extends the offer to join his legions and to fight in the coming battle against this world's heroes. Each of you would of course be rewarded for you service and granted a permanent place of honor in the new world. What is your answer?"

"Our answer...is this!" The dark one threw a tendril of dark energy at me and knocked my head so that it was now parallel to my back and it made the most delightful sound.

CRACK! Each of the Titans looked on in horror and even the dark one could not help but feel slightly worried that her assault was too much. That is...until I put it back in place by pulling at the top of my spine.

"Mmmmm. Such energy. It is a shame you refused to join, now I will have what I came for."

"Then who are you and why are you here? What is it you want?"

Saliva dripped from my open mouth as I gave him my answer straight and simple, "Cruor. Blood."

"Levitas offendo lemma!" Instantly the sky began to teem with plasma before it struck where the heroes stood. But the dark one knew what was coming and erected a shield to protect them from my simple spell.

I laughed as the shield lowered to reveal them completely safe from harm. I laughed loud, long and clear. I had been waiting so long for someone to display strength and now here it was! Five adolescents that fought with expertise well beyond what I had pictured.

"EGO dico super aequora ut somniculouse meus hostilis!" Again the dark one raised her shield as sheets of water sped towards them, but this time I was ready. "Incendia of Abyssus perussi lemma!" I extended my skeletal hand and from it emerged the hottest plume of flame to be found outside of Mephastopholes' domain.

As expected it penetrated the shield and set her ablaze. And that sublime sound of unbearable agony rang throughout the city.

The shield dropped for good this time and the green one rushed to her as she collapsed on the ground charred skin showing through what was left of her uniform. I stood grinning from beneath my hood and turned to the Titans, all of whom were looking at me with unconcealed hatred.

"This exercise was amusing Titans, but I wish to save some fun for another day." I turned to leave, but immediately turned back around to point my right index finger at Beast Boy and say, "You. Next." And I leaped off the roof and vanished in a wisp of blackness.

And it was with heavy hearts that the Titans rushed home to heal their fallen comrade...before they next had to face..._Cruor_.

**And so it is that with much delight I finally give you the name of the villain. His name is indeed Latin for "blood". Hence the title. **

**And of course this...is only the beginning.**

**Hahahahahahahahaha!**


	5. Sleepwalker

**Once again I wish to say that I am pleased with how many people have given this story their attention. But what is truly important is that Cruor has merely been snacking on the pain of others up to this point. The main course begins...**

**NOW!**

No pain. No rest. No time. These were Beast Boys thoughts as he raced to the tower in the form of a pterodactyl. And with each stroke of his wings Beast Boy felt his heart throbbing with an unspoken message, '_Save her_.'

Finally the tower came into view and Beast Boy set Raven gently down onto the roof before morphing into a gorilla grabbing her in his arms and crumpling the door leading downstairs like an aluminum can. The door to the med bay opened in much the same manner.

Wasting no time Beast Boy quickly hooked up the machinery to Raven and started poring over the data that showed up on the screen over the head of the bed with a deep crease forming on his brow. It made no sense. Her pulse was normal, her body temperature was fine, but there was still something wrong. There had to be something else going on besides the burns.

The other Titans filed into the infirmary shortly after and Cyborg was the only one to speak up. "How is she B?"

Beast Boy looked at him with a face full of frustration. "It doesn't make any sense Cy. Her vitals are normal and except for the burned skin she's fine."

Cyborg placed a hand on his friends shoulder and spoke softly, but firmly, "I know that you're worried about her B. We all are. But the best thing we can do right now is to get some sleep so we can tackle this creep and Raven's condition when we're fresh."

Everyone nodded reluctantly and Robin shuffled out the door with his arm around Starfire and Cyborg close behind. Noticing that Beast Boy wasn't coming he looked back and saw Beast Boy looking at Raven with a longing stare. Cyborg gave a small sad smile at the situation and walked down to his room to recharge.

Meanwhile Beast Boy sat and mulled over how everything had gone to Hell in such a hurry. _Why is it that whenever I find someone special that they get ripped away from me?_

"Raven...We were so close to being more than just Beauty and the freak. Why does this keep happening?"

It was then that I emerged from the shadows. "For the same reason I'm here." Beast Boy whipped around to see my eyes blazing beneath my hood."Because someone enjoys seeing hearts break into millions of shards and then walking over them like garbage on a city street."

That was it. Beast Boy lunged at me ready to punch my face in and make me regret ever harming Raven. But faster than the eye could blink I caught Beast Boy's fist and started to squeeze.

"Pathetic mortal. Do you really think that you can defeat me with brute force?" I pushed him to the ground and allowed the boy to seeth while he rubbed his hand in an attempt to ease the pain."What do you want?"

I smiled. _This one should be the most entertaining_. "It's quite simple really. I wish to play a game."

The green one was bewildered at this rather anticlimactic statement. But rather than be pestered by his questions I snapped my "fingers" and we were back home. Well, _I_ was at least.

"Welcome to my humble abode." And here I gestured to the landscape as the green one wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm sorry if the smell offends you, but I find it to be most calming." I loved this. I loved every minute of watching his hatred burn behind his eyes. But enough introspection, it was time to begin!

"Tag!" My finger tips left shallow cuts on his left upper arm and I vanished into the branches of a tree. Already the Changeling's expression had darkened and he closed his eyes in an attempt to locate me with his sensitive ears.

But I gave away nothing. I had long ago learned to be as silent as the grave, after all I did sleep in one.

Sensing that this was going nowhere he began to run on foot...in the opposite direction! Oh man! This guy is nothing like what my boss had told me! This kid knew nothing!

Snick! The tree gave way and I jumped to another tree to see the one I was just in topple to the ground with a resounding crash. _Okay, maybe he does know what he's doing._

Bam! I saw stars as I was propelled into a neighboring tree. And his voice, "Tag!" So smug.

_That's it!_ I was sick of being the sucker in my own game and losing to this elf! I crouched down sniffing the air, probing it for his scent amidst the death and decay. I caught wind of him behind me and turned to meet his oncoming assault with my fingers plunged into his stomach.

I brought his face closer to mine, feeling the tips of my fingers sliding through his flesh and growled out between clenched teeth, "Tag, you're done!" But he would have none of it and socked me square in the face sliding me back so that we looked each other in the eyes.

Amazing. He knew what I could do, he knew that he would most likely die here, but still he fought! Even with his own fluids and organs spilling out through his stomach he still readied himself for the next round!

During my musings he moved forward and managed to land another blow, this time to my chest, but I was ready and used his momentum to slam his back into a tree, no doubt damaging his back judging by his shout of pain.

But rather than beg for mercy, rather than cry and whine, he looked into my eyes with a fire all his own and stated with the last of his strength in a husky voice, "I'm not giving up! Raven's counting on me to pull through and as long as I'm still here I won't lose!" He may have been expecting derision, he may have been expecting laughter, but he did not expect my question, "You are in love with the daughter of Trigon?"

This was going to be fodder for Hell's tabloids for eternity! A green changeling was in love with the daughter of the most evil being in the know universe!

"What is your name green one?" Try to picture this: I have blood dripping from my right hand, the changeling has his guts and other fluids spilling out of his stomach and I just now asked him who he is.

"Beast Boy." I racked my brain for a match and found nothing. He was not telling the whole truth. "I meant what is your real name." He narrowed his eyes and tensed for another battle. "Why do you want to know?" I raised my right hand to point at him and it became consumed with flame. "Because your answer depends on whether you live or die."

He moved his eyes back and forth over my face searching for an ulterior motive. Unable to find one he said the words that caused my world to crumble, Garfield Mark Logan."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Pain! Indescribable pain coursed throughout my body and the last thing I saw were the terrified eyes of the green one before everything went black.

**Okay people there is chapter 5! Now here is a challenge for you guys: I have a rough idea of what will happen next, but I need some ideas to give it form. The person or people who give me ideas that I use will receive dedications for the next chapter.**

**Til next time.**


	6. Blessed Are the Dead

**It seems that it is only a faithful few that have stayed with this story, so this is going to be for them. But before the next course begins I wish to dedicate this chapter to BeastBoyforpres052 since she was kind enough to give me an idea for the chapter. And don't worry, the action is coming soon.**

I found myself in a darkness that burned against my bones. There was no sign of life or anything to indicate that this was not what I feared. What was it? I was being..._questioned_...by Satan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Again I felt my bones burn. No...that isn't quite accurate. I felt _myself_ burn. I felt myself being ripped from existence and just when I was about to be released I would be pulled back into a spirit that felt as if it was one large puss-filled wound.

"You failed to achieve your objective. And I do not tolerate failure." Another tear from reality and I was shoved back into the darkness.

Gasping in pain I made my case carefully, "The Green one mentioned a name. After that I woke up here. I don't know why he affected me so much."

Satan seemed to pause at this. "What name did he mention?"

I breathed a little easier and told him the fateful answer, "Garfield Mark Logan." Immediately I felt the darkness burn like a sun and I knew that whatever came next was not going to end well.

Burning. Different this time though. It felt as if I was losing all those things that made me weak. It felt as if I was a butterfly emerging from the cocoon to become what I was meant to be from the start. I felt myself...being born again.

"Rise my rider! Go and strike them down that He will not have them to call his own!"

I bowed in reverence and said a simple, "Yes master." before I began my ascent to Earth once more.

**(Meanwhile with Beast Boy)**

"Man and I though Raven's room was creepy." Right now Beast Boy was wandering around my home trying not to lose his lunch at the sight of the severed heads hanging from tree branches like apples.

Step after step the scenery remained the same with no exit in sight. Of course this drove Beast Boy crazy and he shouted to the sky, "Is there any way out of this nightmare?"

"There is one way..." Beast Boys reaction was less than eloquent. "Holy POPROCKS!" He spun around to be met with something that caused him to pause and blink several times to assure himself that what he saw was real. And when the person before him did not vanish he forced himself to accept that he had not lost his mind.

Before him stood a being clothed in a white robe that touched the ground and had sleeves that enveloped his arms. Currently he had them joined together, giving him an appearance similar to Brother Blood, but what was most striking was that his hair was a gold flame and his eyes were like sapphires. Not the kind of person you expect to run into in a garden of death.

"Who are you?" The stranger smiled. "I am known as Lucifer. The same name that Cruor's master used to go by." Beast Boy held off an involuntary shudder as he eyed this newcomer warily.

"You said there was a way to get out of here?" The stranger nodded. Beast Boy squared his shoulders and asked, "What do I need to do?" The stranger smiled at his courage, he may be able to win after all.

"All you need to do is answer a question. If you answer truthfully you will be sent back to your world. But if you answer falsely you will remain here forever." Beast Boy gulped at this information, but nonetheless he squared his shoulders and waved for the being to go ahead. He smiled and asked, "Why do you want to go back?"

Beast Boy didn't even hesitate, "To save Raven." It was obvious that his answer had pleased the being and he broke the sleeves apart to reveal a small white crystal.

"This is a portion of God's power that he gave to me for an emergency such as this. You will be teleported to the medical room of the Tower. Once you have been transported there place the crystal to your lips. Then once it is finished being absorbed into your lips you are to awaken Raven."

Beast Boy donned a smirk. "This isn't how I pictured it, but I'll enjoy it nonetheless." The being chuckled and in a flash Beast Boy was gone.

"Soon brother. Soon we will meet again."

**And so it is that another chapter ensues for It Ends in Blood. Again I will thank BeastBoyforpres052 for the idea. Thank you so much! And a new character is in play. What role will he have? Just wait and see. But no matter what happens rest assured that it does indeed end in blood.**


	7. Them Bones

**Hello all! I have recently received input which will cause me to alter the writing slightly. I haven't done nearly as well as I could have, so I will seek to remedy that in this chapter.**

**And just in case it is not clear by this point I will say that I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did I would be rich and submitting site ideas for future episodes.**

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

I got back to the med room and instantly I felt nervous at the thought of what I had to do. Sure I had been hoping to do this forever, but I was nervous okay! I mean, what would your reaction be if you woke up to someone kissing you? But since Raven almost kissed me and didn't melt the tower I should live...hopefully.

I put the crystal to my lips and felt them tingle like Rootbeer was running past them into my mouth. Then came the moment of truth. I moved to Raven's side and begging of God to spare my life placed my hands on her face and touched my lips to hers with all the gentleness of a dove landing on a tree branch.

At first there was no reaction and I found myself panicking. That is...until I felt her gently massage my lips with here own. She gently exhaled through her nose as she relished in the sensation of my lips on hers until reluctantly I broke contact and looked her in those gorgeous eyes.

"Are you alright?" I mentally slap myself. '_Dude of course she isn't alright! She's been in a supernatural coma for a day!' _Raven merely smiled and kissed my lips again in assurance.

"I could have done without the coma, but waking up was nice." I felt myself beam at this as I moved in for another kiss...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Only to be interrupted yet again by the alarm.

"I don't know about you, but that is really getting old." Raven chuckled lightly before she took off through the door and I followed dutifully at her heels.

Arriving in the main room I saw the usual sight of Robin typing at the computer while everyone else waited for the usual battle cry of, "Titans...!" Robin paused though seeing that Raven was very much awake and moving about. Cyborg was also immobilized and trying to bring his systems back online. Only one person moved.

"Friend Raven!" CRUNCH! "Starfire! Can't...breathe!" Starfire becoming well aware of Raven's need to have air in her lungs swiftly released her with a quick apology. Through all this Robin and Cyborg smiled warmly at the familiar dynamic before Robin cleared his throat and spoke. "It's good to see that things are back to normal, but Cruor is attacking the train yard and we need to stop him before he does anymore damage."

"But Robin the last time we fought the Cruor we had to retreat and Raven..." Robin frowned grimly. "I know Star, but we have to try. No matter what happens we have to try." And here he took her hands in his and gave them a light squeeze before shouting. "Titans Go!"

**(At the train yard...duh!)**

**(Cruor's point of view)**

Flames burning high into the sky surrounded me and I relished in the heat they gave off. Now if only the Titans would get here...

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I turned to greet the Titan leader all the while smiling beneath my hood. "Better? I can't think of anything I enjoy more than causing your team pain."

Robin gritted his teeth in seething rage as he ground out his reply, "I don't care how long it takes we will bring you to justice!" I laughed raucously at this. "And how do you propose to do this Robin? Hmmm? The only reason you didn't fall dead the first time is because the dark one out a shield around you." Robin balled his fists as his teeth ground like rocks in a blender as I chuckled at his short fuse. Then I stopped and put my right hand to the left shoulder of my cloak."But if you insist on fighting me I will not stop you. After all it will give me a chance to show you my new look!" With a flourish I tore my cloak from me and flung it to the ground and reveled in the looks of horror that I saw on the Titans' faces. What was the source of that fear? Simple. I looked like a biker from Hell.

I had black boots on my feet that had a curved blade protruding from the toe to form a wicked claw. Above this were black leather pants and a jacket that had spikes coming out of the shoulders as well as what could only be described as gauntlets that had spikes all over the back of the hand.

But what stood out the most is that I had no flesh and my bones were on fire. Even with all the time on other planets and the depths of Hell none of the Titans had seen anything like me before. And just for good measure I gave a roar that caused several of the Titans to flinch before I ripped some chains from the pulleys over my head before stalking towards them.

The Titans however were ready for this and the dark one used her powers to extinguish my flame and knock me to the ground. And just as the Titans were breathing a sigh of relief my hands jerked open and flames once again engulfed my body.

"You're pissing me off dark one!" I pulled the chain taught and set it afire. "Since you refuse to stay down I will just have to go after the one you care for the most." And here my face contorted into what could be interpreted as a sadistic grin before I whipped the chain around my head and then swung it at Beast Boy with the intent of searing his flesh dry. But the chain was caught by the one person I never wanted to see again...my brother.

"Must you always interfere!" I growled deep in my throat as my brother stood there boring into my eyes. "I must in order to spare the lives of those who would otherwise be lost to your mindless slaughter."

"Save me your speaches _Lucifer_." The name being spewed from my mouth like rotten garbage. "The reason I do this is because I choose to acknowledge the one thing that you continue to deny in spite of the truth staring you in the face!" My brother's gaze did not waver. "And what is that brother?"

"That we are meant to live and die alone." The flames surrounding my head began to die down as an indication of my grief before I found my rage again and stormed on. "We are meant to live unloved and to die unwept and unsung! We are meant to give everything and be given nothing!" I spoke my next words with a voice just above a whisper. "To have the pain in our hearts as our only companion for all eternity."

He heaved a sigh before lighting into another speech. "Brother, you know that your grief is your own choice. Love has been offered countless times to you. You just choose to push it away because you fear that it will not last."

And here he raised his head to deliver his pity filled gaze. "And even though you have every reason to close your heart, you will only experience greater pain if you choose to run from love."

I exploded in fury. "I don't run from love! She runs from me! And even when I think she has finally left me in peace she comes back and her disdainful laughter rings in my ears until I am once again consumed by madness!" And here I drew the sword I had fashioned from bone and pointed it squarely at him. "If you want to convince me that love is worthwhile then you will have to kill me brother! Do you hear me! You will have to _kill_ me."

**There you go my loyal readers. Another chapter. And the next one will be up in time proportionate to the number of reviews and ideas I receive. So take the hint and review people:D**


	8. Set the World Afire

**For those of you who are still along for the ride I will clarify something. Yes, I did borrow from Ghost Rider, but can you blame me? And besides, Johnny Blaze wasn't the last Ghost Rider. All chatter aside here is the next chapter: Set the World Afire.**

I used my chain to pull my brother in close and made to stab him through the gut, but he anticipated the move, deflecting my thrust with his right forearm and using his momentum to grab my arm and drive his elbow into my left shoulder so that now we were face to face.

"You always protect the weak brother. Even in your youth you always threw your life away for the insects that make this planet a wasteland."

My brother snorted in exasperation. "They do what comes naturally to them brother." Here he turned to the Titans. " But not all of them choose to destroy."

'Big mistake.' I let go of my chain reared my fist back and throttled my brother with a right hook. The resulting sound was what you would hear in a thunder storm, or what you would have heard had you been close enough to hear Beast Boy blow that Game Station in Employee of the Month.

My brother made a ditch sliding on his face dragging my chain along with him. Getting up quickly his eyes blazed with blue flames as he came back at me with his own sword carved from the light of HIS presence.

Our swords crossed with a violent gale being stirred up from the opposing forces of light and darkness, neither of us giving an inch. I opened my mouth and roared into the wind as my brother grit his teeth from the continuing labors of our fight. But even though we were giving it everything we had we were still not gaining any ground.

With a flash we both slid back on our heels to stop and glare at each other. In order to defeat my brother it was clear that I would need to employ more...delightful methods.

"Brother!" He remained in a defensive stance as I continued. "It would seem that you have not neglected your training while I have been abroad." Here I raised my hands over the ground. "So I will enlist the help of some old friends."

"Mortuus legio audite meus placitum." The ground began to rumble and black vapors seeped from slowly forming cracks.

"Ego summisse dico super vos. Commodo mihi vestri vires ut Ego evinco nostrum hostilis quod vindicatum quis nos mereo mereor ex exordium!" The rumbling had now grown so much that the Titans had to crouch just to keep from falling over.

"Ego voco vos Superbia , Abdomen , Invidia , Saevio quod Avaritia.!" Slowly the mists formed into figures that contrasted with each other more than the colors of Robin's costume.

The first was dressed in a deep blue Italian suit complete with a burgundy tie and black wingtips. He would be charming, if it wasn't for the fact that his smile declared in a silent yell that he would kill you with all the compassion one shows an ant before crushing it underfoot.

The second looked like he had eaten twinkies and drunk 7 UP for his entire life and had a dirty white t-shirt with grey sweat pants to finish off the look. He was eyeing Cyborg like he was a snow cone and while he would never admit it out loud Cyborg was unnerved at being eyed like a summer treat.

Next up was a rather plain girl dressed in a grey skirt and sweater, but her eyes smoldered with a green that was not beautiful, but deadly like the eyes of a tiger that had found its prey. And this gaze was on Starfire who found this girl to be more unpleasant than Kitten, which is quite a feat considering the blonde's exploits.

Fourth was a woman who had a thing for the color red and armor that ended in Freddy Kreuger claws on her fingers and toed boots that ended in wicked looking talons. Her focus was on Beast Boy and just how she could carve him into edible portions to feast on later.

Lastly was a man adorned in a royal purple robe with a crown that would put Louise the XIV to shame. And _that_ guy was excessive.1 He wore rings with precious jewels on each finger and had his gaze steady on Raven with eyes that were a grey that comes from being sucked dry of everything that qualifies as human.

"Titans! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" I spread my arms out as if to give the Titans a hug. "Here are for your demise five of the seven deadly sins!"

"Wait a minute! Hold everything!" In the distance you could hear a record scratch. Slowly...ever so slowly, I dragged my hand down my face.

"What...is...your...problem!? You're about to die at the hands of five deadly sins and you have the nerve to say, 'Hold everything!'!

"Well yeah! I mean what happened to the other two?Other people think I'm dumb, but I know there should be _seven_ deadly sins here."

I grumbled the foulest curses known in all creation at having to face this green annoyance. "Okay, just for the sake of getting this out of the way I will answer you. The reason that the other two sins are not here is that Socor is more useful for large scale attacks like a nuclear bomb would be for taking out a city. The second is that Amor would not stop blabbing on and on about the one with 'those sexy pointed ears.'. Does that clear it up for you?"

"Yes! I told you Cyborg! Pay up!" Grumbling Cyborg handed Beast Boy ten dollars while I felt like my head was going to explode from rage. While it did not truly explode it did erupt in flames as I roared to the sky..

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh! Enough! Sins! Destroy the Titans!"

"Titans Go!" Each Titan leapt into the fray and did battle with their sin, but from the start it was obvious that things were not going well. Superbia dodged each and every blow that Robin threw at him all the while taunting him, "Foolish human, you really think that you can beat me? Me? The greatest of all sins?" This only caused Robin to grow more enraged and more sloppy, but Pride waited and laughed while Robin jabbed and kicked missing all the while.

Cyborg was having just as much success. No matter how many times her fired his sonic cannon Abdomen just walked forward an licked his lips. Finally giving up on blasting his foe through the wall Cyborg opted for punching him in the gut. So he reeled back his fist while running at top speed let his fist fly...and felt his hand sink into the sin's gut with a comical squish. The sin cocked his own fist and throttled him so fast that Cyborg's head went ahead of his body and hit the wall before the rest of his body snapped into place and sent him the rest of the way.

Starfire was having the cat fight to end all cat fights with Invidia. "You think you're so pretty! Well you won't be after I'm done with you!" Following this sentence she lashed out with her fingernails and left bloody scratches running down from Starfire's left eye to her right cheek. Starfire's eyes lit up in response, "You will pay for that Clorbag!" But rather than being able to carry out her threat Invidia's fingernails extended into claws that she used to stab Starfire through the heart and while Starfire stared at the blood slowly seeping from the wound the sin yanked her nails out of Starfire, raised her lef up and drop kicked her into the ground.

Saevio was cutting the air like a Cuisinart set on frappe and it was taking all Beast Boy's effort to keep from resembling a sliced ham. "The dark one spared your life because of her feelings for you, but I lack her weakness, so expect nothing less than your complete annihilation!"

"And I won't let you hurt Raven! Trigon failed and so will you!" This was met with raucous laughter which lasted a full 20 seconds before the sin regained control and with a mirthful gaze full of pity she spoke, "You really think that Trigon is the worst you have ever faced don't you? He was just one of the _more_ powerful demons, not the _most_ powerful demon.

"You see Cruor over there grappling with that fool?" Beast Boy flicked his eyes over to see Cruor and Lucifer once again ramming their swords together like a drummer's sticks on a sugar high. "Yeah? So why do you bring it up?" Saevio grinned wickedly before driving her point home, "Cruor was given his powers by the most powerful of demons in all the universe, Satan himself."

Beast Boy of course was concerned, but he didn't let it show, he had to be strong, for the team and for Raven. If not they and the entire world were doomed. This time to forces far more evil than a brain in a jar, Curious George, gumby girl and wheezy. But his resolve slackened when he noticed the bodies of Cyborg and Starfire lying mostionless on the ground and Raven just barely holding her own against Avaritia.

Taking advantage of this Saevio flipped over Beast Boy and severed his hamstrings with her claws causing the green teenager to cry out in pain. However, before she could finish him there was the shout of two words, "Salus incolumitas!" And in a flash of ligh so blinding that it felt like I was burning again the Titans and my brother were gone.

Saevio roared and punched a small crater into the ground before turning to me and asking as calmly as she could, "What do we do now lord Cruor?" I stood with my eyes gazing into the night before murmuring, "We wait." I lowered my gaze to meet hers and she consented, though not without snorting her disdain for the idea. "The Titans will seek us of their own accord. All we need to do is be ready. And next time..." I picked up a piece of concrete that had been loosed in the fight and crushed it in my hand, "...there will be no survivors."

**Whew! Let's hear it for this long chapter people! And special thanks to Quertyman for helping out. Now aside from checking out GothGoddessofDarkness' profile to see my videos you know what to do. Tell me what you think, tell me what you want and most of all tell me something that will help me to improve. Thank you.**


	9. The Memory Remains

**Greetings one and all! I could say all sorts of things, but really the reason I haven't updated is because I lost my motivation. But there are people who want to see what's next. So I will fulfill the unspoken promise to finish.**

**In addition to thanking all of those who have read and have put this on alert I wish to encourage everyone to read the story by General Havoc called The Measure of a Titan. It is the best work I have ever seen in a non-published fiction setting.**

"**Hope is what persists even through the flames of Hell. It comes out all the more valuable after the flames have cured it with malice and will be held onto all the more dearly by those who need it. Those who know they need it." Agent of the Divine One**

The arrival at Titans Tower was a hurried affair. Unceremoniously dumping the bodies of the fallen Titan's onto the nearest beds to our point of arrival.

I left Cyborg's treatment to Robin being that he was the most qualified. Otherwise I did what I could to suture Beast Boy's hamstrings while Robin ordered Raven to use what energy she had left to heal the punctures in Starfire's heart. Then once bandages were applied to the medial semitendinosus I slumped against the wall and heaved a sigh. _I knew there were going to be challenges, but come on! I'm a warrior not a surgeon!_ (1)

"You want to tell me just why those things handed our butts to us?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Humans may be the dominant species, but being the most intelligent is only by the grace of God.

Bam! My body hit the wall in Robin's iron grip. "I'm not in the mood for games Lucifer! My team went down like water in the throat of a man dying of thirst! I want to know why and you will tell me!"

"Now Robin that's just plain rude." I was taught to be patient, but even I have my limits. So I very calmly lashed onto his forearms and brought them down so they were parallel to the floor. If it wasn't for the scowl on his face Robin could have been a man in fervent prayer.

"Listen...Robin. I was living on this Earth before I was put into more active service under God's command. I served people whatever they wanted. Burgers, salads, chicken, fries and more. And I tried to do it with a smile, oh yes I did. But the fact is that ever so slowly I realized that no matter what I did I could never give them what they wanted. And do you know why Robin?"

His scowl only deepened. "Humor me." I grinned with the rush that anger brings. "Because they are dominated by Sin. Their sins have names such as gluttony, sloth and anger. Those are the biggest ones of those who are thorns in my side!" Here I bared my teeth and hissed out that last syllable. It lasts for so little time, but it always feels good to vent about the putrid masses of humanity.

"Now, are you still nursing the desire to kill me for something I didn't do or can you exhibit some level of self control?" His expression never altered, but the tension in his arms disappeared and I let him pull away from my grasp.

"Thank you. Now..." Cyrborg was the closest so I started by holding my hand open in his direction. "Cyborgs dominant sin is the most obvious. Gluttony. Consuming food like a mulcher set on 'gorge'."

I rolled my palm towards the next patient. "Starfire's is envy. Envy towards those who are more familiar with Earth, those who are more widely accepted and those who were born on this planet and all that entails."

I stroked my chin with my hand as I regarded Raven. Her demon not being as obvious, but no less powerful. "Raven's demon is greed. Not in the sense that she hoards possessions or anything monetary value. Rather it takes place in the form of victories. She must be right. Even if it is to her detriment."

For Beast Boy I simply thudded against the wall with my arms crossed. "Beast Boy's will surprise you. His demon is anger. Anger at the team for thinking so little of him, anger at villains for making him look like a fool, but mostly anger at himself for his perceived shortcomings of which he has many for himself."

I cast my gaze right into Robins mask as I spoke my words in a low and piercing tone. "I'm sure you can guess by now what your sin is Robin, but I will say it anyway. It is pride. The persistent belief that you know best. That no one else can possibly grasp the severity of a situation or offer a workable solution."

"So that wasn't just a fight with demons, but a match made in hell?" Right to the point. That would definitely help things to go faster.

"Exactly! Looks like you weren't made the leader of the team just for you fashion sense." Now I should give Robin some credit. He didn't blow up at me or pin me to a wall like last time. Rather he had a bemused expression on his face. "You know for a guy who's supposed to be a servant of God you have a serious lack of people skills."

I started out with snorting through my nose, but I couldn't contain my laughter and was soon clutching my gut with my head thrown back and laughter echoing off the walls. Robin of course failed to see just what was so funny so I thought I would humor him.

"You'll have to forgive me Robin, but I never find it amusing when someone makes that observation. You see it is a common misconception that when you become a servant of God that all your problems are solved. That is a lie straight from the pit of Hell. What _is_ true is that the problems you experience pale in comparison to the wealth that you have in Christ Jesus." I released a weary sigh as my memories came to the surface. "But even with the riches of God it is a struggle to live day to day." Robin didn't miss a beat. "How so?"

I shook my head to bring myself back to the present. "Nevermind that. Your effort should be focused on this." I tossed him the bible I kept in my left breast pocket, just over my heart. "Look in the concordance for references to "Christ" and "Messiah". I turned to leave with my coat swishing into place. "I'll be giving the punching bag an extended dose of knuckles."

Just after the fight with the Titans and I was feeling good. But I wasn't driving anything fancy, I didn't have a vehicle that popped out of nowhere or modified from something I had earlier in life. I was walking. Yes, walking. Anything else is just coasting through life, waiting for something exciting to happen. It's only when you're walking that you truly have victory wherever you go.

Thankfully it wasn't a long walk to a local watering hole. Wallow was showed in all it's glory with a flickering green neon sign flickering like a beacon for drowning souls. The outside bouncer whipped his head to look at me, but the person at the head of the line captured his attention with their whining. Gotta love America.

"Hey you got some ID pal?" The bouncer in side was going to take some work. He put his hand on my shirt, now that irked me a bit, but that was okay. What he said next though...not cool. "You get kicked out of a biker gang or what?"

"CRACK!"

He found himself cradling a dislocated jaw after that. But of course people just didn't get the message!

Two of his security buddies came over and leveled their guns at my head. "BOOM!" Two holes appeared, one in my cheek and one dead center in my forehead. But just like a copy of Halo three it was gone in a matter of seconds, just like it had never happened.

Now I knew what I _could_ do. I could rip their heads from their shoulders and string up their bodies by their entrails for a makeshift punching bag. I could puncture their heads with the tip of my sword and down their cranial fluids in shot glasses. But I was feeling generous with these two idiots.

"Now gentleman, I came here to enjoy the atmosphere of this fine establishment. So let's all just sit down and...have a drink." Here I grinned maliciously with my head bowed slightly and with my hands raised out. A welcoming gesture not befitting their display of open hostility.

"Whoo party!" Apparently someone had hit the shot glass a little early. "That's the spirit!" I turned to the patrons and opened my arms, "Now I know that everyone thinks I am angry or waiting to bring down the wrath of God or some such rubbish, but I am not angry! No, I am in the mood for a drink! And judging by how many are here I am not the only one. So I wish for everyone to order another round on me."

"Hey man I'll take you up on that!" Gradually everyone murmured their approval and I walked to the bar and ordered a bottle of vodka. Nothing beats that for getting rid of memories, but even 200 proof can't get rid of everything.

"_Jack you have to keep taking your medication or you'll only get worse!"_

"_Diane I've been off the meds for a week and I'm fine. I don't need it to live day to day."_

"_You do need it Jack. You need it to be a good father to your children."_

"_I am a good father. I don't need the medication. It seems that the only one who can't see that is you."_

"_You need to think of what this is doing to the children! To us!"_

"_I do think about it. Leave me be!"_

"Hey buddy you alright The ever dutiful voice of the bartender snapped me from the memories. I pulled out a couple hundred and slapped it on the bar. "A hundred should cover the drinks and the vodka, the rest is for the good service."

The bartender smiled and you could see him restraining himself from licking his lips. "Well that's real generous of you sir. Come back anytime." I smiled in turn. "I'll be here."

I waved to the bartender and walked back towards the entrance, where the person I had disabled was being loaded onto a stretcher. _If nothing else dislocating his jaw should help him to watch what he says_. I smirked at the thought, but kept my laughter to myself so I could leave the bar in peace.

Once outside I breathed deeply and continued my stroll through the heart of Jump City hoping that I had seen the past for the last time tonight, but memories don't always stop when you want them to.

_The rain was coming down hard as the family drove along route 2 in North Dakota. And of course even with the storm dad was driving like Jeff Gordon around the curves. Mom was not pleased by this._

"_Jack slow down! You know you shouldn't go so fast in the rain!" Dad took it all in stride of course. "Don't worry about it Diane the tires are meant for this. Besides Adrian and Malachi seem to like it." Of course we were on dad's side. "Whoo! Drifting! Drifting!" Mom stopped her complaints, but her expression still yelled 'I don't like this one bit!'_

_A blaring horn...Screaming tires...shattering glass...a scream._

_I awoke groggy to find the spacious back of the car reduced to nothing more than a pair of middle school lockers. I groaned as a pounding headache found a home in my forehead and moved my hand to rub it, only to find a piece of glass lodged dead center. It wasn't painful getting it out, but I couldn't help a shudder at the sucking sound which emitted as I removed the offending object from me and threw it to my left._

_I crawled over to my brother and looked him over for injury, finding to my infinite relief that he only had some bruises from hitting the back of the seat in front of him. It was at that point I caught wind of a noxious smell, like when we were behind a bu-. Oh no._

"_Bro wake up! There's a gas leak and we don't have a lot of time before the car goes up in flames!" A voice I didn't know echoed in the car like a bomb in a school gym, "Mr. Rucker I show that your vehicle has been in a crash are you alright?" My voice carried a lot of fear when I answered "Hello?" "Yes, who is this?" "This is Malachi Rucker. The vehicle is disabled and maybe leaking gas." I pressed through the gap in between the front seats that had miraculously been spared and found that my parents were both unconscious with their heads through the windshield and unmoving. "My mom and dad aren't moving and the car is leaking gas!" My voice rose in panic and I tried to shake my parents awake while the voice spoke in an eerily calm tone given the circumstances. "Alright, what I need you to do is get out of the car and as far away as possible from the source of the gas leak." "But what about my parents!" "Please remain calm sir we will be there as soon as we can. In the meantime you need to get away from the car."_

_I knew our lives depending on acting quickly so I unbuckled my brother and dragged him as best as I could to the left back door of the car. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge so I resorted to taking off my coat and laying it over the jagged edge of what used to be the window. I set my brother down on the seat and crawled head first out the window. _

"_Ah!" I knew I would have a nice size bump from that landing. Leaning on the car for support I pulled my brother out the window and then dragged him a good thirty feet before I let him flop to the ground and I took a moment to catch my breath. "Adrian?" Soft as the mewling of a kitten my brother's voice came to me. "Yeah, bro I'm here." "Where are mom and dad?"_

"_BOOM!" His question was answered as the fuel in the wrecked semi ignited and both vehicles went up in flames. My face was set in stone as I delivered my answer, "Heaven Malachi. They're in Heaven now."_

_I watched, both angered and mesmerized by the flames. Watching my life burn in a steel husk. Feeling myself burn until there was nothing but ashes. Nothing but ashes._

"Ahhh!" A piercing scream rent the air and I picked up my pace. _If anyone one is striking terror into the hearts of Jump City it should be me._ What I found was disappointing. One grisly looking guy pinning a leggy brunette to the wall with his left arm and a knife in his right hand. The chick was a consolation, but the guy looked like such a push over!

"Come on baby, I can show you a good time if you just relax." Here eyes widened in fear and if it had been me in this scuzbags position I would have relished this, but I wasn't and frankly this just grossed me out.

"Hey scruffy!" His head whipped around to face me and he snorted in contempt. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" I chuckled lightly. "It's funny you should put it that way." My body was replaced by flaming bones as I stepped forward. "I just came from there. Excellent place for watching damned souls writhing in agony." I continued to step forward and saw what I love to see in all my victims faces...fear.

"Hey man! Don't come any closer!" He pulled her against him and placed the blade across her throat. I paused and lifted up my finger. He only stared and gripped his victim tighter. I shot a thin stream of hell Fire (2) at his face and the reaction was just what I wanted. "Ahhhh!" His victim forgotten he swatted at his face trying to put out the flames while the young lady just stared in horror at the site of his face melting under the intense heat.

"Here let me get that for ya!" I pulled my sword from the sheath on my back and lopped off his head in one swift motion. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!" The young lady started screaming her head off.

"Shut up!" The tip of my sword was at her jugular before she could blink. Now she was quiet, no doubt wondering if she had just exchanged one killer for another.

I growled softly as I tilted my head to the right. Should I? I turned it over in my mind. Her heart was no doubt juicy. Young and tender.

_No!_ I dropped my sword. _No. I can't. She...so much like...her._ My flesh reappeared and I spoke in a whisper. "Get out of here." The young lady still in shock stuttered out her misunderstanding. "I...I..."

"Get out of here!" Finally getting the message she scrambled out of the alley and to what constituted home in some fashion. As the dead silence once again surrounded me I couldn't help, but be reminded of a familiar song. "Fortune fame, mirror vain, gone insane, but the memory remains."

**Hopefully that is enough to satisfy those of you who are still interested in this story. More blood is to be shed don't you worry! Those who crave death will be satisfied.**

**Til then.**

The first note was an allusion to Dr. McCoy for all you trekkies out there. The second was the actual name of the flames Vengeance wielded. Just to make sure no one sues me. :P


	10. The Enemy is Me

**It Ends in Blood**

**Chapter Ten**

"_I often reflect on how stupid humans are. Not in every aspect of course. The fact that they are alive and stupid hints at a sort of subtle brilliance. No, I do not call them brain dead or anything else which would explain and excuse their stupidity, but I do call them blind, deaf and dumb. But then I giggle and it takes all the effort I can muster to not laugh and guffaw like a madman. Because the truth is that the blind deaf and dumb are the most pleasant, because being blind, deaf and dumb is not a choice they can make and having that choice taken away from them makes them more human than any person who has all their senses available."_

_-Agent of the Divine One_

**Before the story begins there is one reviewer who deserves to have their incredulity answered. And that is wtf. First, there is the fact that Raven watched a movie with Beast Boy. You objected to this because it seemed illogical. And it is.**

**Consider this though. Raven is scared out of her mind and acting irrationally. And even though there is the miracle of the tower not crumbling given her panic, she is still not thinking straight. So she runs to the door seeking to get as far away from the heads as possible. Beast Boy is there on the other side and instinctively she recognizes him as an anchor when everything seems to be coming apart. The same way she recognized him as an anchor in Spellbound.**

**Beast Boy may not be smart in the same way as Robin or Cyborg, but he does know that Raven likes the appearance of control and he cares enough about her that he is not going to throw her to the wolves by presenting her in a panic stricken state to the other Titans.**

**The second major objection is that the Titans went to bed instead of sticking around and mulling over these things. Well there are two things, first is the fact that even the most stubborn of them (Robin) knows he needs sleep and Starfire is more important to him than vengeance. And there is the fact that one person remained. The one who cares about her the most.**

**So logic is not abandoned my scorn. Just bent. Like things are for fiction and reality alike.**

**Now that those concerns have been addressed we can move on to what the few remaining readers are here for. Blood. :D**

After my encounter with the scuzzbag I had staggered to the nearest motel and grabbed a room for the night with the credit card I managed to swipe from the chick I saved. Sure the company would catch on quickly, but not before I had a chance to sleep off the memories and the buzz from the vodka.

The next morning came with sunshine and an unholy pounding in my head. Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible I clutched my still pounding skull and walked past the desk on my way out to the bustling street of the morning.

"Sir, are you alright?" The clerks genuine concern would have been amusing if it didn't sound like it was being shouted into a megaphone. Wincing I grunted out, "Yeah, just a little too much sauce last night."

"Do you want some water or something?" I cringed involuntarily as once again the concierge's voice range through my head. "No thanks, this is something that is best to work out of my system with a walk." As I laid my hand on the door to push into the light I paused. An employee who is showing this much concern for a person who stayed one night is a rare find indeed.

I opened my eyes and braved the sting of the sunlight to give the employee one last look and muttered out a weak "thanks" before pushing out into the gaudily lit city.

People trudging to work barely awake. Shops with a bare minimum of customers present at 10am in the morning. And the light traffic that comes alongside the first two. But more importantly was the sun. Odd. There were times I remembered sitting on dad's lap where I would smile at the way the sun turned the road into a path of gold. And how...with every second we were getting closer to Heaven. To lasting peace.

Not now. Now the sun mocked me. It reminded me of what could never be again. Each beam calling me me a loser. Weak.

I sunk my fist into a brick wall in my rage. I will not be weak! Adrienne was weak! Adrienne was a fool! I am Cruor!

I took a quick breath of air and glanced blearily at the building I had damaged and then felt my eye lids disappear into my forehead. _No way._

McDonalds! I felt my anger roaring to the surface again and just barely managed to suppress the murderous rage I had learned to love. _I have got to get this out of my head before...no. No wait. This is the perfect place to have some morning delights!_ I looked down at my appearance and snorted for a few seconds. There was no way this was going to work with this uniform. _No...I'll require something to blend in._

Ah, the fates are wondrous for as I plotted to have my fun an employee came out for a smoke break. And so my morning began to get that much brighter.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._ I was used to hearing this noise by now, so I knew it meant one of two things: 1) I had gone Beast and was going to be interrogated by Robin, 2) We had been beat. BADLY. Since I didn't feel kevlar restraints pushing me down into the hospital bed I thought it was safe to say the first one was ruled out. But somehow that didn't make me feel any better. I wonder how Raven is...RAVEN!

I tried to swing my legs over the side and started to panic when they wouldn't move. "Easy Beast Boy, Invidia cut your muscles so you won't be able to walk for a while."

Great. My brightly colored leader may as well have said the Game Station had been declared illegal, There were no tofu or soy products left in the universe and Starfire was cooking all my meals. Now don't get me wrong she's like my sister, but when food doesn't go down and stay down all the time then something is wrong.

"Anything else raining on the parade besides getting creamed by demons?" Normally I wouldn't be so cynical, but when you go down like a ton of concrete on Jupiter it brings your spirits down just as hard. Robin was cool about it though. Dealing with Gotham's most wanted probably helped a lot with that.

"Well, Starfire is still recovering from the puncture wounds in her chest, Cyborg is recharging and should be online by tomorrow, Raven is going to need a full days rest at least from exhaustion and you had the nerves in your legs severed completely above the knees so you can't transform or else it will take longer before you can walk." Robin exhaled slowly through the nose before the last item. "All I have are some bruises so I'll be the one playing medic until Cyborg can take over. And no changing out my uniforms for nurse outfits Beast Boy."

_Dang! How did he always know?_ "Alright, alright. But dude! What am I supposed to do while I'm in here?" I can take staying in the med bay, but after watching the monitors for your own vitals after an hour it gets old you know?

"It'll be fine Beast Boy. I can bring in the Game Station and a television so you won't get too bored, but meals will be pretty lean since I need to get some headway on these demons. Even Slade wasn't this tough."

He was right of course. He usually is, but what can you expect? Batman trained this guy. And even though his biggest contribution to Robin's life was how to look constipated even when your system is working he was still really good at staying on task. There was something else though wasn't there? Oh yeah!

"Hey Robin where did Loki-, uh Lucky-" "Lucifer?" Robin interjected. "Yeah him! Where did he go? Last thing I remembered was him saying something in a weird language and a bright light."

"My guess is a teleportation spell. He brought us all back and helped to suture your nerve endings together. Not the best job, but it should keep things in good shape until Raven can heal you."

Raven. We only had a few seconds of romance before that maniac and his buddies decided to ruin the moment and cripple the whole team in one way or several. Actually....

"Hey Robin, any chance we can get some answers from this guy? I mean the head honcho is his brother right?" Robin nodded curtly, "That's what I was thinking, but I wanted to make sure you didn't set back your recovery a month or more before bringing him back up here." I nodded quickly before Robin turned to leave. "Hey Robin?" Robin stopped and waited patiently for my question. "Can I change out your uniforms for scrubs instead?" Poorly timed you would think, but Robin snorting told me I had done the right thing. "No Beast Boy, but thanks for the effort. I get the feeling you'll be working overtime to keep the team's spirits up."

As Robin left out the door and it slid shut behind him I couldn't help the black thought which dropped into my head. _Keeping the spirits of this team above depression and out of hell is going to be a tall order Robin. And even I don't think my best is going to be enough this time._

_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_ This was my refrain as I mercilessly beat the punching bag in the Titans gym. Again and again I pictured my image on the punching bag and hit harder each time wanting to hit my self for the numerous shortcomings I was responsible for at the site of my brother's latest _fun_.

"DAMN IT!" I punched as hard as I could and felt the canvas and sand shoot out ahead of my fist as it shot through the punching bag and onto the floor leaving a fist-sized hole behind. I sunk to my knees with my hands hanging limply and fingers brushing the ground.

Feeling the last of my anger leave me I lay face down on the floor and wept bitterly. "Is this destined to go on forever Lord? Am I to walk through fields of blood for the rest of my life?"

The soft clicking of Robin's boots caught my ear and I quickly wiped away my tears and shot to my feet as he rounded the corner.

His eyes flicked to the now ruined punching bag and rested on me. "Beast Boy's up and asking for you. He has some questions."

"Yes, yes that's all well and good, but my orders come from the highest authority and they are not to discuss anything until all members are present and accounted for."

I turned my gaze to the silent klaxon on the wall while continuing to patronize Robin, "Besides that you're going to get more answers than you could ever want in a few seconds."

Robin started in with his righteous leader mode again, "Now-" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Robin glared at me hard, but didn't waste anymore time before rushing to the elevator and ascending to the comm room.

I knew what he would hear. I knew what he would see. I just hoped he was prepared to move forward. "Forever comes after the blood and the fire Robin. And the darker path is made of of both. I pray that you never walk it as long as I have."

**Well this chapter was more than a little disappointing, but the real drama will come to boil next time. In the meantime for those who are actually still reading this thank you.**


	11. Saturday Night Special

It can be said that optimism is something that bubbles gently in each of us. Like a stream that refreshes us from within. And that is a very accurate image of what is happening in each person that finds hope in this world in spite of the abundantly obvious fact that it is going to hell...and laughing the whole way there.

Then there are those who see nothing but pain. The image for them is just as accurate, but nowhere near as poetic. It's like someone has socked you in the balls so hard that you puke up your hopes and dreams like undercooked pork. Afterwards those who have experienced this first hand hate not only the person and events that did this, but the putrid stain on the ground which they held so dear.

I am the latter. And I will prove to everyone just how pathetic it is to hope.

I emptied my stomach right there on the street. It was more horrific than anything I had seen in Gotham and that was not a statement made lightly.

The outside of the McDonalds was soaked in blood. Not spattered here and there, but _soaked_ like someone taken time to squeeze the blood out of the victims like an artist painting a mural. Everything from the walls and windows all the way to the top of the arches was covered in blood. What's worst is that there was still some dripping off the restaurant like the building itself had been cut open.

And officer gave me a hazmat suit to go inside and just from his eyes I could tell that as bad as the outside was the inside must have been ten times worse. I was wrong. It was _infinitely_ worse.

It looked like someone had decorated for Christmas in Hell. Intestines were strung from window to window and the kidneys, liver, stomach and lungs were wrapped together in bunches with what used to be the nerves. The finishing touch and what almost made me lose my lunch a second time was that each skeleton was still seated at tables as if they were enjoying their meal, but instead of burgers the remains were hunched over brains sandwiched in between muscle fibers. And that was just for starters.

The employees were all positioned as if they were still working, but like the customers leftovers all that was left was a skeleton. At the fryers the internal organs were all in the baskets cooking away in the oil, the stench would have made me pass out I'm sure of it. At the grill the brains were sizzling and popping away in the grease while at the sandwich assembly station the lettuce and other ingredients had been replaced with human hair, skin and whatever else had been leftover after the innards had been used up, the drive-thru had one skeleton with his finger pressed firmly against the drink dispenser button, but instead of soda blood was oozing out and overflowing onto the floor since the rest of what had been dispensed had long since coagulated _And apparently that wasn't enough._ The finishing touch was what I knew from my time in Gotham to be bile flowing from the faucet.

I'd seen enough and turned to leave when the top of my suit brushed something over head. I leaped back and assumed a defensive stance before looking up and seeing the final touch.

Using some human skin as a banner the perpetrator had scrawled in human blood this: Have a nice day! :D.

_That's it. No more waiting. I'm going back and getting some answers. I don't care if I have to beat it out of him, but Lucifer will tell me what is going on!_

And it was then that I marched outside shed the protective suit and raced towards the tower on my bike as fast as I could hoping that my other team members would be there to back me up.

"Ah, Robin. Always one for action. Unless it requires a great sacrifice. And that is why you can't beat me. That is why you will never beat me. You see, I don't need to have everyone dance with their demon partner. Just you. Pride after all is the root of all other sin. So the taller you stand, the more room there is to hit bottom. All because you will not sacrifice your pride."

_Oh man that was invigorating! I had been wanting to do that for years, but of course killing all those pricks would have gotten me fired. Not now though. Not ever again because now I have the power to raise hell and I like it!_ Here I clenched my fist in resolve. _And_ n_ot even my brother will stop me._

_But enough about that! I need to unwind!_ So I ambled around looking for a good car to take a drive in. It used to be a constant favorite before..._SMACK. Stop it! That's over! Now concentrate on-Woah! Hold the phone!_ No doubt you're wondering what had grabbed my attention so forcefully. The answer was one of the most beautiful works of art ever to be wrought in steel. A 1967 Chevrolet Impala with genuine chrome and a cobalt blue paint job. _Oh hell yeah._ Now being this car was a classic and more importantly I didn't want my brother to be on my case again I opted to limit my change to my right index finger so as not to damage the car or get an excess of funny looks and twisted it in the key slot and heard the satisfying pop of the car unlocking.

Once in the car I settled into the genuine leather interior and looked over the music selection. _Man this guy is behind the times. All he has is cassette tapes! I mean-Oh wait. This will do it._ Whoever owned this car saved themselves a premature trip to Hell by having one of the best artists ever to spread Satan's message to the world. So I popped the cassette into the tape deck and fired up the car. The engine was awesome with a rumble that would shame a Hell Hound, but the music was so much better. It started up on my favorite song of all time Bark at the Moon. So with a grin on my face and the engine purring away I headed east. "Time to see how the food is on the east side" Anyone who listened carefully could hear my insane laughter as I passed a sign which read "Steel City 600 miles."

After what seemed like forever but was only an hour of sweeping all the sand was at last off the gym floor. _He'll be back any second now. Getting his butt handed to him and then seeing his teammates hospitalized set him off and now he's seen what my brother is like in a playful mood._ I heaved a sigh in anticipation of Robin's temper-tantrum and dashed up the stairs to the level with the med bay to meet him. _Well, this should be fun._

I blasted into the garage only briefly bothering to set the kick stand before flying into the elevator and hitting the button to take me to the med bay. _He's killing at an exponentially faster rate with each day. I'm not waiting another second to get the answers I need out of Lucifer!_

The doors opened and I busted through them ready to start busting heads. "Where is he Beast Boy!?" Beast Boy who had been resting peacefully shot wide awake before feeling the tug of the seutcher holding his hamstrings together.

"Ow! Take it easy Robin! As far as I know he's still in the gym!" I softened my stance just a little knowing that it was doing more harm than good to be playing bad cop when Lucifer wasn't even here. "Sorry Beast Boy, but it looks like Cruor is just as sick as the Joker and even more powerful." Beast Boy's eyes involuntarily morphed into those of a squid in his surprise. It would have been funny if it wasn't for the grave nature of the situation. "I want to take him down before he can make every city as hopeless as Gotham."

"It would take even my brother a monumental amount of time to achieve that." My head whipped around and I saw red. It was pure reflexes that thrust my right fist at Lucifer's face and it was a split second later that I was caught squarely in his palm. "It doesn't matter how good you are Robin, if you allow anger to cloud your judgment you will always lose." I knew he was right. I mean Batman drilled that into me everyday! But that didn't stop me from wanting to beat the truth out of him.

"Tell me what's going on right now!" He looked at me without emotion. None. And then he blew everything apart. "Death has come for you Robin and if you don't join me you will experience horrors not even the Joker would laugh at."

I felt my blood run cold. The Joker would laugh at anything. Even what he feared the most. No mind on this Earth could ever be more twisted than his. But Cruor wasn't of this Earth...was he?

"Your brother can't convince me with blood so you try to convince me with threats?" You'll need to do better than that." I expected more smug speech. But I saw his eyes glisten ever so slightly with unshed tears.

"You really want to know how he came to be like this don't you?" I nodded slowly and he closed his eyes hard his brow bunching so much that he looked like a Bajoran male. _I've got to stop watching the Sci-Fi channel with Beast Boy._

A sharp exhale of breath signaled the beginning. "We both lost our parents in a car crash when we were young. I was only eight at the time while my brother was only slightly older at ten. My brother was able to pull me free from the wreckage a minute before the car was engulfed in flames." His chest and head both shook in unison with pain, but he did not cry. "We would have gone with our grandparents, but they didn't have what it took to support two growing boys so we went into the foster system." He spoke his next question lowly. "Have you seen the movie Oliver Twist, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked like he was seeing a dead loved one when he answered Lucifer. "Yeah, my step mom made sure I knew classic films and theater. It was my favorite since it showed how an orphan could find happiness."

"If only we were so fortunate. Oliver found friends even when he was in the orphanage. But we had no such success..."

_I huddle on the ground in shabby clothes clutching my dirty blond hair to my head in a vain attempt to shield myself from being assaulted from all sides by bullies with heavy cushions. They keep pounding me with no room for retaliation and no mercy. The only defense is to curl up into a ball and hope that they tire of the cruel game which seems to bring them so much pleasure._

_The blows become less frequent and a cry of anguish follows the sound of a breaking bone. Soon all the blows are assailing someone else, but it ends quickly. The sound s of pain tell of someone who knows no mercy for those who love others' misery._

"_Looks like I have to save your butt again Malachi." He hoists me up with a smile. He enjoys this now. He considers it a good work out._

_I look at the fallen forms of my assailants and note the boy who is still conscious and cradling his broken arm. I note with pleasure that it's the one he was using to hit me. "Excellent work as usual." He pulled me up and we did an enthusiastic high five. "Too bad I can't ever fend them off." He laughed heartily. "It's like I keep telling you bro you have to sweep broad and low to get them off balance and then go in for the kill. Or you can use a diversion to draw their fire and then finish them off at your leisure. Either way you have to use your head more."_

_I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I wouldn't have to if you would just show up earlier!" We both had a good laugh before the headmaster showed up and gave us his usual glare. He was a wicked man who enjoyed the suffering of others. His sharp nose and gangly appearance gave him the label Scarecrow and he reveled in the fear that name was spoken with. He was always bringing us into the office for "causing trouble" but there was something else in his eyes besides the usual disapproval and arrogance this time. There was a finality that set both of us on edge._

_No words escaped his lips. He simply grabbed us both by the arm and dragged us to his office. Children poked their heads out of their rooms as we passed by. We all referred to this place as Death Row. We heard some adults discussing it outside the walls of the orphanage and even though we didn't know what it meant the label stuck. _

_At the end there was the fanciest room in the whole building. A fine oak desk and book cases all decorated to make the occupant look important and worthwhile were inside as well as a fine leather chair where the headmaster sat to pass his judgment on the commoners who dared to ruin his day. And two decent chairs where the accused quaked in dread of the sound lashings and grueling chores that would be received were placed before the desk perfectly placed so as to make the experience that much more unbearable for the unlucky souls caught in the gaze of the headmaster._

_This time was different. This time there were two men in black suits with faces carved of granite facing the door. The sunglasses they were wearing hid their eyes, but I could feel they were cold. As cold and unfeeling as the floor we slept on at night._

"_These are the boys?" The one on the left spoke. He was thinner than some of the boys at the orphanage, but his muscles were tensed and ready to kill. Enough time around bullies will train you to see that bloodthirsty desire burning in someone's soul._

"_Yes, they've been nothing by trouble since they got here." He failed to add that his squandering money on himself rather than providing for our needs led to most of the fighting. For food, for the floor space next to the only working heater and for survival._

_He knelt down to examine me and seemed to find what he was looking for. A cruel smirk broke his face that made me shudder visibly, but the next words out of his mouth made me fear for my life. "This one is full of fear, but we can still use him."_

_The other man who had been silent until now kneeled down to look at my brother. His arms and legs looked like they had been taken from a King Kong and snapped on like legos. My brother wasn't a quiet observer. He socked the man square in the face. It connected solidly with the man's nose and there was a distinct CRACK as the bone broke just below the base. But the man didn't clutch his nose even as blood trickled out. Instead he put his index fingers on either side and snapped it back into place. Now my brother had trained himself never to show fear, but I could tell that he was afraid of this man._

_He grabbed a tissue from the headmaster's desk and plugged his nose with it. "This one is full of anger. He will be of great use to us." The headmaster of course was delighted and accepted a suitcase full of filthy lucre for our souls._

_We are both afraid of what will happen, but we don't cry out, we don't run and we don't cry. We simply look at each other and make a silent vow to make it out alive._

"Looking back on it now we should have run. We should have screamed louder than a woman giving birth, but we went as lambs to the slaughter. That was when we entered through the gates of Hell..."

**The next chapter will be more gritty and up close. For those of you who are still following. Read and review. Ideas are welcome and will be used if my creative juices get flowing again.  
**


End file.
